


Akko en Hogwarts y la piedra filosofal

by RinPines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Multi, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinPines/pseuds/RinPines
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Chariot no hubiera estudiado en Luna Nova? ¿Qué pasaría si los mundos de Harry Potter y Little Witch Academia se unieran?Después de que Chariot desapareciera, Akko se muda junto a su madre a Londres. Al entrar a Hogwarts estará dispuesta a cumplir su sueño de ser como su bruja favorita, Shiny Chariot y hará amigos con los que tendrá grandes aventuras.Ella, junto sus nuevos amigos y el famoso Harry Potter, evitarán que la poderosa, piedra filosofal, sea robada.Y tendrán el apoyo de su maestra de Astronomía, Ursula Callistis.Akko se enterará de que ella será la elegida para cumplir una tarea muy importante, lo que hará que su vida corra peligro...----------------¡Ni siquiera pienses en copiarlo! Escribir lleva mucho tiempo y no sería justo que viniera a robarlo así nada más.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Búscando a la lechuza

Hace cinco años, fue la última presentación de Chariot, antes de su desaparición, desde entonces mi sueño es ser una gran hechicera y usar mi mágia para dar alegría a la gente como ella lo hacía.

Después de ese día he estado esperando ansiosa recibir mi carta del mejor instituto de mágia y hechicería, Hogwarts. La mayoría de los que van son de Londres, yo soy de Japón, así que debería ir a Luna Nova, el instituto de mágia para chicas de Japón, pero nos mudamos unos días después de que Chariot desapareciera, ¿la razón?, no lo sé.

Mi mamá y yo somos a lo que llaman Muggles, personas sin mágia, pero sé que llegará mi carta y cuando pase, seré como Chariot, estoy segura.

Me enteré de Hogwarts por ella, escuché que fue ahí. Un año después de que nos mudáramos mamá conoció a una anciana, con la que se lleva bien y se tienen mucha confianza, y resultó que también era de una familia de magos, le contó de la mágia y de Hogwarts, mamá no dudo y le creyó, le preguntó acerca de Chariot y confirmó que si fue Hogwarts y que perteneció a una casa que le asignaron, obviamente olvidé el nombre. Recuerdo que tenía un nieto, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo que no lo veo. También dijo que la escuela manda cartas a los hijos de magos para avisarles de que entraron, pero hay unos cuantos Muggles que sí reciben la carta,

Me levanto de la cama, no sé que hora es, no tengo un reloj a lado. Me acerco a la ventana para ver si hay alguna lechuza afuera esperando que alguien le abra, pero no hay nada.

Bueno, aún sigue la búsqueda de la lechuza en el cielo.

Mamá y yo tomamos un café sentadas en el escalón cerca de la puerta desde el año pasado, Ias dos olvidamos a que edad llegaban las cartas, solemos estar ahí hasta que terminemos de tomar el café, a veces nos quedamos hablando ahí y se nos olvida que estamos haciendo.

-Buenos días, Akko -cuando bajo mamá me recibe con sonrisa caminando hacia mi con dos tazas de café-, vamos.

Abro la puerta y dejo que mi madre pase primero, la cierro y me siento junto a ella.

Obviamente es muy difícil saber sobre algunas cosas acerca de la mágia, cuando no tienes parientes que hayan ido. Cuando vi a Chariot haciendo diferentes tipos de hechizos que nos hacían reír y admirarla, tuve el presentimiento de que en unos años llegaría mi carta, no sé como explicarles.

Empiezo a tomar mi café, lo bebo rápidamente, prestando atención al cielo. Espero que no digan que por ser parte del otro lado del mundo no puedo entrar y en vez de que llegue la carta de Hogwarts llegue la de Luna Nova.

Pasan unos minutos y ya no siento ninguna gota de café cerca de mi boca. Dejo la taza a un lado.

-¿Estás segura de que no está esperándote en tu ventana? -pregunta mi madre.

-Si, revisé cuando me desperté… -me mira con lástima.

-Tranquila, Akko… va a llegar, no te desanimes -me dedica una ligera sonrisa.

Nunca lo hago, pero si me gustaría que se apresuraran en mandar las cartas. Me alegra que mamá me acompañe a buscar a la lechuza cuando podría estar adentro. Nos levantamos y entramos a la casa.

-Tengo que hacer algo pendiente, no creo que tarde, quédate por si viene -dice yendose a la cocina.

Regreso a mi cuarto, camino hacia la ventana, volviendo a perder la vista en el cielo, solo llego a escuchar que la puerta se vuelve a cerrar. Ahora que lo pienso… tampoco se tantas cosas de Hogwarts, solo se que tiene cuatro casas diferentes, pero no recuerdo sus nombres, no sé por que le ponen nombres tan difíciles de aprender, se supone que hay una que tiene el logo de un león que es para los valientes, una trae un tejón que es para los justos, un águila que es para listos y el de la serpiente es para los ambiciosos.

No entiendo por que separan a los alumnos; dicen que hacen una prueba para saber a cual casa perteneces, no se de que trata, ojalá no sea nada doloroso. Deben de haber magos iguales de famosos que Chariot, aunque no creo que hayan mejor que…

-¡¡¡Cuidado!!!.

Algo se acerca con MUCHA rápidez hacia mi ventana, corro hacia la puerta, saliendo del cuarto, se escucha que algo choca contra la pared. Abro la puerta y hay una ¿señora?, de pelo azul, estaba acomodándose un sombrero puntiagudo y sus lentes redondos, se para sacudiéndose su vestido, con las manos temblandole un poco, cuando por fin terminó con el vestido agarra su escoba y alza la vista.

-P-perdon por venir así -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Que bueno que dejé la ventana abierta.

-Soy Ursula Callistis, t-tu debes ser Atsuko Kagari -asentí- esto es para tí -dijo extendiendome una carta con mi nombre.

¡¿Una carta?!.

Tomo la carta, ¡¿Es lo que creo que es?!, No sabía que venía un mago a entregarte la carta. Y yo esperando a una lechuza.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, _

_Gran Hechizero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos.) _

_Estimada señorita Kagari:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio_   
_Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

Esto es… ¡¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Sabía que llegaría!! ¡¡Lo sabía!!.

Me volteé a verla.

-Es un gusto conocerte Atsuko, eres una de las pocas Muggles que van a Hogwarts. Muggles son… -la interrumpo.

-Personas sin mágia.

-Si… -me sonrió- iremos al Callejón Diagon.

-Callejón ¿qué? -genial, otro lugar que tiene un nombre raro.

-Diagon, ven -sube a su escoba- volveremos antes de que tu madre regresem

-¡¿Iremos en escoba?!.

-Si, ¿vienes?

No puede ser esto en verdad es asombroso, ire a Hogwarts, tendré una escoba como la señorita Ursula, tendre una varita, ¡¿qué podría ser mejor?!.


	2. Un paseo por el Callejón Diagon

-¡FANTÁSTICO! ¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SUBIDO A UNA ESCOBA EN MI VIDA!.

Habíamos llegado al callejón, un lugar lleno de gente que iban corriendo de un lado a otro. 

-Si, se lo que se siente -dice.

-¡¿A dónde tenemos que ir?!.

¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila en un lugar así?. La señorita Ursula parece haber vuelto a estar nerviosa. 

-Ehh... pr-primero debemos ir a Gringotts a hacer un retiro -responde empezando a caminar.

Mientras caminábamos voy viendo el lugar, en serio hay mucha gente. Lo primero que veo es a muchos niños viendo algo en un escaparate, no llego a ver que es. Hay demasiadas tiendas en el lugar con nombres que olvidaré, hay lechuzas en jaulas cerca de un lugar llamado: "El emporio de las lechuzas". ¿Eso es un murciélago?.

-Es ahí -dice la señorita Ursula, señalando un edificio, no tan grande, de color blanco y la puerta de color bronce.

"Gringotts Bank".

-Creo que será mejor si esperas acá afuera -dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta. 

-Bien -respondí antes de que entrara.

Me quedé viendo la puerta de por un rato, sin considerar que si alguien salía me iba a dar un portazo. No puedo esperar, ya quiero una varita, ir a la escuela de mágia, ser igual que Chariot, será divertido ir a un lugar donde haces hechizos y no escribes cosas aburridas. 

Escucho un carraspeo detras de mí, me volteo encontrándome con la barriga de alguien, alzó la vista y...

Un hombre MUY GRANDE, está parado frente a mí, es un hombre con mucho pelo y barba sonriéndome, vaya no esperaba encontrarme con este tipo de cosas. La gente que pasa por aquí no le presta atención, ¿ver personas gigantes aquí es normal?. Le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa, a su lado está un niño de lentes con ojos verdes, que esta utilizando ropa vieja y grande. Parece de mi edad.

-¿Puedo pasar? -me pregunta de forma amable.

-Eh s-si -respondo haciéndome a un lado dejándolos pasar.

Después de ese encuentro me siento en uno de los escalones que estaban cerca de la entrada, mientras seguía esperando otro rato hasta que por fin regresó la señorita Ursula.

-Perdón por la tardanza, -decía nerviosa- tuve unos problemas, aún faltan muchas cosas, hay que apurarnos -dijo empezando a caminar rápido. 

Nuestra siguiente parada es una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Vi que sobre la puerta, en letras doradas decía: Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Que raro, se siente como si estuviera en una biblioteca muy estricta. 

Al entrar suena una campanilla en el fondo de la tienda. Es un lugar pequeño, hay miles de cajas estrechas amontonadas cuidadosamente, que van hasta el techo. 

-Señor Ollivander -llama la Señorita Ursula.

Aparece un anciano, con ojos grandes y pálidos, brillan como lunas en la penumbra del local. 

-Profesora Ursula, es un gusto volver a verla -dice, sonriendo.

-Igualmente, vengo a buscar una varita para Atsuko -me puse nerviosa cuando el señor se voltea a verme.

-Bueno, Atsuko... Déjame ver -saca de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas -¿Con qué mano tomas la varita?. 

-Eh... ¿Con la derecha?.

-Extiende tu brazo -me midió del hombro, luego de la muñeca al codo y así siguió midiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que empezó a decir: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendras tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

El 1% de mi atención estaba en lo que decía el señor Ollivander, mientras que el 99% estaba en la cinta métrica que está midiendo entre mis fosas nasales, ¡pero lo está haciendo sola!.

-Bueno ya está, -la cinta métrica se enrolló y cae al suelo- prueba esta... 

Me extiende una varita, la agarro inmediatamente, pero no pasa nada, me volteo a verlo confundida y me quita la varita. 

-No, no... Esta, Ébano y pelo de unicornio... -vuelvo a agarrar la varita, no sé que esta esperando que pase.

De repente el señor Ollivander se asoma a ver hacia un pasillo de la tienda, va y agarra una de las varitas y la mira, mientras murmuraba algo, trae una varita encorvada, con diferentes diseños grabados en ella, cuando se acerca empieza a hablar claramente. 

-Cerezo, nervio de corazón de dragón, veinticinco centímetros... Esta varita me recuerda a la de... -se queda mirando a Ursula y ella lo fulmina con la mirada. Que raros. Me vuelve a mirar y me extiende la varita.

La tomo y siento un súbito calor en los dedos, salen unas pocas chispas rojas de ella, miré hacia los lados, pero me termina entrando polvo en la nariz y empiezo a estornudar. 

-¡Bravo! Muy bien, bien, bien.. 

Mientras guardaba la varita es su caja y la envolvía seguía murmurando cosas, aunque no presto atención a eso, lo más importante es que ¡por fin tengo una varita! ¡Fue más rápido de lo que pensé!, la señorita Ursula me volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado, ¿será que Chariot se haya sentido asi cuando tuvo su varita?, pagamos la varita y salgo jalando a la señorita Ursula. 

Fuimos a recoger los libros en un lugar llamado Flourish y Blotts, en ese lugar hay estantes que estaban llenos de libros, una de las materias que voy a tener, uno de ellos es sobre la Historia de la mágia, creo que leeré su libro cuando regrese, tal vez me ayude. Fuimos a la droguería, al princípio había pensado que era un lugar donde vendían droga pero no. 

-¿No te gustaría tener una mascota? -me pregunta Ursula, cuando salimos.

-Si, aunque no estoy segura, tal vez la perdería. 

-Encontré un gato negro hace unos días, lo cuidaría pero ya tengo un cuervo especial, ¿quiéres tenerlo?.

No lo sé, sería una gran responsabilidad... nah.

-¡Si!.

-Bien, luego veré cuando te lo puedo dar -no creo que mamá se enoje, ella también quería uno, solo que según eran caros donde los quería comprar.

Y así pasamos a buscar plumas, pergaminos y tintas, también pasamos a Madame Malkin por el uniforme. Tambien tuvimos que ir a comprar un caldero para pociones, en serio que cada vez que compramos más cosas ya quiero ir a Hogwarts. Volvimos a pasar por el lugar donde habían estado reunidos varios niños y me acerco, seguida de Ursula, es una escoba, es muy bonita, ojalá pueda comprarme una, pero aún no sé volar y además de que los de primer año no pueden tener escoba, obviamente no estoy de acuerdo con eso. 

Cuando ya teníamos todo lo necesario, la señorita Ursula me llevó de regreso a casa. 

-Irás a King's Cross, a la plataforma 9¾ -dijo entregándome mi boleto y una bolsa de dinero o "galeones", como ella dice.

-Señorita Ursula...

-Profesora Ursula, si quieres -dijo nerviosa. 

-Profesora, gracias -dije sonriendo.

-De nada, Atsuko. 

-Akko, así me dice mi mamá -digo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te veo en Hogwarts -sin mas se volvio a subir en su escoba y se fue, justo cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. 

\- ¡Akko, ya llegue! - parece que al final si tardo en venir. Hora de contarle.


	3. Encuentros en el Expreso Hogwarts

El primero de septiembre, ¡por fin llegó! Estaba lista, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, no creo que falte algo. Mamá me llevó a la estación de King's Cross, me dijo que me acompañaría hasta que llegara el tren, pero le dije que estaría bien que lo esperará yo sola, fue difícil convencerla, pero aceptó.

Y ahora estoy aquí, buscando la plataforma 9¾, pero no la encuentro, nunca viaje en tren, pero quería intentarlo, le pregunto a la gente que pasa, pero me ignoran o me miran como si estuviera loca.

La estación está llena siempre, creo que debí haberle preguntado donde queda, esperen... ¡Sí!.

Veo a tres chicas con sus carros y sus baúles encima, una tiene el cabello negro, las otras dos son castañas, y yo creí que estaba perdida, me voy acercando y llego escuchar su conversación.

-Oí que habrán muggles este año -dice la chica de pelinegra, me detengo cerca de ellas.

-Sabía que ese tal Dumbledore no iba a servir como director, ¡tuvo que elegirlas en mi primer año!, ojalá no me las tope -dice una de las castañas.

-Si acepta a más de ellos lo más probable es que Hogwarts ya no sea la mejor escuela. Aunque dicen que vieron a Harry Potter en el callejón Diagon -vuelve a hablar la pelinegra, las otras dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿En serio?, bueno, creo que será una distracción, así nadie se va a dar cuenta de ellas -dice la tercera.

Entoces no soy la única, creo que ya lo había dicho la profesora Ursula. Creo que lo mejor es alejarme de aquí…

-¿Y tú quién eres? -díganme que no es a mi, me volteo para asegurarme y…

Me estaban hablando a mí, parece que no funcionó mi plan.

-¿Quién eres? -repitió la pelinegra.

-Eh… -diablos- A-atsuko Kagari -se miran.

-Tu debes ser una de las muggles -las tres me miran con desagrado.

-Em… si. -esto es incómodo- Bueno... debe ser molesto esperar el tren con toda esta gente aquí -la chicas se vuelven a mirar y se empiezan a reír, ¿dije algo gracioso?.

-¿En serio crees que va a aparecer un tren para magos enfrente de ésta gente inservible como tú? -dijo una de ellas, en medio de risas. Las tres chicas se alejaron, traté de seguirlas, pero como dije, hay mucha gente, y las perdí de vista.

Decidí sentarme cerca de ahí dejando el carro a un lado, ¿quiénes se creen para decir que somos inservibles?, yo también espero no volverme a topar con ellas. Me les quedé viendo un rato a las personas que iban pasando, hasta que ví a otra chica con su carro, que también trae su baúl, un caldero y varias bolsas, supongo que ¡también va al mismo lugar que yo!. Salí corriendo directo a la chica, junto con mi carro, no le llego a ver la cara, su cabello le cubre.

-¡Hola! -dije llamando su atención-, soy Akko, apuesto a que vas al mismo lugar que yo.

La chica tiene la piel muy rara, parece grisácea, y su cabello parece pardo rojizo. La chica se volteó a verme, pero luego siguió empujando su carro.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la plataforma 9¾? -seguía ignorandome, pero seguía insistiendo, hasta que se paró entre la plataforma 9 y 10.

La chica fue caminando de poco hacia él hasta que desapareció. ¡Con qué eso era lo que tenía que hacer!, pensé que iba a ser complicado, me alejo decidida a llegar corriendo.

Ya nada puede detenerme, voy demasiado rapido, demasiado, demasiado.

¡CHAS!.

Choqué con el carro de otra persona, parece que el golpe le afectó más, ya que algunas de sus cosas habían caído y... ella también. Me acerco para ayudarla, es una chica de cabello es corto y anaranjado, la ayudo a levantarse, se sacude la ropa y se acomoda los lentes.

-P-p-perdón, n-no f-fue mi intención - dijo recogiendo algunas cosas que se habían caído.

La ayudo a recoger sus cosas y las pongo en su carro.

-Gracias -antes de que pase por el muro la detengo.

-¡Espera! -se sobresalta- ¿podemos entrar juntas?, es la primera vez que hago… esto -señalé el muro.

-No te preocupes, también es la primera vez que voy a Hogwarts, solo hay que pasar el muro -dijo, acercandose hasta desaparecer. Me le quede observando un rato, no estaba segura de hacerlo.

¿A quién engaño?, vuelvo a correr directo al muro pasándolo y encontrándome con la plataforma 9¾.

Ahí esta, el expreso Hogwarts, niños corriendo, otros caminando con mucha tranquilidad, una familia de pelirrojos pasa cerca de mí, algunos niños iban acompañados de sus padres, hay pocos que no, contándome a mí. Veo a la chica de pelo naranja y me acerco a ella, veo que mira algo desde su bolsillo, y empieza a correr, la sigo.

-¿Qué pasa?. 

-Ya es tarde, tal vez el tren ya esté lleno.

-Cierto, -digo antes de preguntar:-¿cómo te llamas?.

-Charlotte, pero me dicen Lotte.

-Atsuko, pero me dicen Akko -me dedica una sonrisa.

...

  
Por suerte llegamos a subir el tren y estamos buscando un lugar, Lotte tenía razón, el tren está lleno. Y no me gusta la idea de pasar todo el viaje sentada en medio del… ¡Vaya suerte!, casí el final del tren, está la chica de antes, sentada sola.

-¡Lotte! Ven -la jalé de la manga para que entrara-. ¡Hola otra vez!.

La chica se volteó a verme con su semblante serio y volvió a ignorarme, creo que no se enojará si nos sentarnos con ella.

-Oye, no me dijiste como te llamas -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que molesta -murmura.

Vaya, será difícil socializar con ella.

-Bueno… ella es Lotte -dije agarrándola del hombro- y... dime, ¿qué cosas te gustan? -quiero sacar conversación, pero parece que ellas no.

-Los hongos…

Okey eso es raro, decido que es mejor estar callada. Pasaron varios minutos sin que las tres dijeramos algo, hasta que enfrente de nuestro compartimiento pasa una señora vieja con un carro lleno de dulces.

¡Por suerte traigo dinero!.

Salgo a buscar a la señora, se detuvo en el compartimiento que seguía, me acerco a ella y veo también al niño de lentes que estaba en el Callejón Diagon ¡Si me acorde del nombre!, a lado de él estaba un niño pelirrojo, ambos están agarrando un montón de dulces y metiéndolos en su compartimiento.

-Hola -digo, llamando su atención- tu eres el niño que estaba con el hombre alto en Gringotts.

-Eh… si -respondió. Ambos siguen agarrando los dulces, hasta que estaban dejando el carro casí vacío.

-¿Compraste todo o qué? -bromeé.

-Sí -dijo terminando de agarrar lo que quedaba.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Los seguí con la vista. Se sentó al lado del niño pelirrojo que me estaba viendo. Me doy la vuelta para ir por Lotte, pero me topo con la chica amante de los hongos, que miraba hacia su compartimiento, parece que ella tambien quería algo del carrito.

Paso a lado de ella y voy por Lotte, y ahora las tres estamos en la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? - pregunto con una sonrisa. Al menos me gustaría que Lotte y la otra chica, tengan más amigos.

Se miraron, y asintieron, nos sentamos enfrente de ellos.

-Soy Akko, ellas son Lotte y…

-Sucy -murmura, al menos respondió.

-Em… Ron Weasley -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Harry Potter - dijo el de lentes. Iba a decir algo pero Lotte me interrumpe.

-¿Harry Potter? -pregunta sorprendida, a lo que asiente.

-¿Qué...?.

-¿Es cierto que tienes la cicatriz? - pregunta Sucy, aún con su semblante serio

¡Yo no pude hacerlas hablar y este chico sí!. Veo que Harry se alza el flequillo y tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, miro a las chicas y Lotte sigue sorprendida.

-No entiendo -dije, haciendo que me miraran.

-Harry Potter -me repite Ron- el niño que sobrevivió a ya-sabes-quién.

-No, no-se-quién -le dije, dejándolo desconcertado. Él y Lotte me miran con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo no vas a saber de quién hablo?!.

-¿Acaso eres muggle? -me pregunta Lotte.

-Eh… si… -en ese momento mi estómago gruñe.

-Si quieres puedes agarrar -dijo señalando los dulces.

Obviamente iba a aceptar. Empecé a agarrar un montón, no sin antes agradecerle, para compartirlo con Lotte y Sucy, que también le agradecieron, bueno... solo Lotte, Sucy empezó a agarrar una caja de dulces, que parece que se llaman: "grágeas".

Hablamos un largo rato sobre ellos, Ron contó que tiene cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor y acerca de sus desgracias por ser el sexto hijo. Harry nos dijo que vive con sus tíos y su primo, que eran los peores muggles con los que te podías encontrar. Lotte a veces entraba en la conversación hablando del negocio de sus padres, pero parece que le gusta más escuchar, y… Sucy seguía comiendo.

Harry agarró una rana de chocolate, que parece que traen una tarjeta de un mago famoso, según eso explicó Ron.

Empezaré a comprarlas para ver si encuentro a Chariot.

Encontró a Albus Dumbledore, un mago que no conozco por supuesto, y empezó a leer la tarjeta.

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por la mayoría como el mejor mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945 y por el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su tabajo en alquimia, con su compañero Nicolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es amante de la música de cámara y del juego de bochas._

-Yo no consideraría que sea el mejor mago -dije. Chariot es la mejor 

-No oíste lo que dice la carta, no creo que haya alguien mejor -me dice Ron

-Sí, lo oí, pero aún así Chariot es la mejor 

-¿No es la bruja que desapareció? -asentí, aunque yo no diría que desapareció-, nadie habla de ella ahora -se encogió los hombros, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-R-ron, dijiste que tenías una rata, ¿verdad? -dijo Lotte nerviosa.

Probablemente pensó que iba a matar a Ron.

-Si -dijo sacando a una vieja rata de su bolsillo- se llama Scabbers, traté de hacer que se vuelva amarilla, mira - dijo, mientras busca su varita.

Antes de que pueda hacer el hechizo, la puerta del compartimiento se abre, haciendo que voltearamos a ver a una niña castaña con mucho pelo.

-¿Alguien a visto a un sapo? Neville perdió uno -dijo con voz mandona. Me molesta cuando hablan con ese tono.

-No… -respondió Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba, ya que estaba mirando su varita.

-Oh… estas haciendo mágia, entonces me quedo a ver.

Ron, intentó hacer el hechizo, pero…

Nada 

-¿Estás seguro de que es un hechizo apropiado? Bueno, no es efectivo, ¿no?, yo solo he probado sencillos y funcionaron. Nadie de mi familia ha sido mago, fue una toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que sea suficiente. Soy Hermione Granger y… ¿Ustedes?…

La miramos sorprendidos, yo jamás podría aprenderme varios libros.

-Soy Ron Weasley -dijo, un poco incómodo.

-Sucy Manbavaran -murmuró.

-L-lotte Yanson.

-Atsuko Kagari, pero me dicen Akko. Mi familia tampoco es de magos -comento.

-Oh, creo que ya lo había escuchado, bueno, me alegro de que ambas hayamos entrado.

Wow, y yo que pensé que me iba a llevar mal con ella. Bueno, solo falta alguien por presentarse.

-Harry Potter.

-¿Enserio?, lo sé todo sobre ti, figura en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y Eventos Mágicos del siglo XX -vaya, esta niña si sabe todo.

-¿Estoy yo? -dijo Harry, que parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera. ¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece que es la mejor de todas -creo que se refiere a la casa del león o del tejón- Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando al sapo de Neville. Y ustedes deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto. -sin más salió.

-C-creo que d-deberíamos dejar que se cambien -dijo Lotte nerviosa, se levanta de su asiento, seguida de Sucy.

-Eh… si, yo iré a ayudar a Hermione, los veo luego -me despido y salgo del compartimiento.

Ahora ya no estoy buscando a la lechuza, ahora busco la gran melena de Hermione, aunque no fue difícil encontrarla.

-Debe ser genial saber varias cosas de la magia -dije cuando llegué a su lado - yo casí no sé, lo único que sé es acerca de Chariot, apuesto a que debes saber quién es...

-Sí, leí algo de ella y acerca de la varita que le fue otorgada, tengo algunas targetas de ella y también repetidas.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! -si que es rápida con las cosas.

-Dijiste que casí no sabes sobre la magia, ¿no? -asiento-. Hubieras buscado libros para saber más acerca de eso.

-Lo hice, quería leer el libro de Historia de la Magia, pero me dormí con leer en el segundo parrafo. -Hermione me mira con desaprobación- Bueno, ¡empecemos con la búsqueda del sapo!


	4. Fangirleando con el sombrero

Bueno la búsqueda fue un completo fracaso, no encontramos ni siquiera una pista de donde podría estar. Pero bueno, ahora estamos siendo empujados fuera del tren.

Cuando dejan de empujarnos veo al hombre alto que estaba en Gringotts llamando a los de primer año. Su nombre es Rubeus Hagrid.

-Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!.

-Hace frío -dije soplándome las manos y empezando a caminar. Varias veces estuve por caerme, aunque Hermione que está detrás mío siempre me sostenía.

Llegamos al borde de un gran lago negro, desde ahí se podía ver el castillo. Estoy temblando, y no de el frío. Sólo hay una cosa que me puede calmar.

-Diablos -Hermione se voltea a verme-, dejé mis ciruelas encurtidas en mi suéter -Hermione rueda los ojos.

-Ya decía que me parecías familiar -dice Neville- no sé si recuerdas a Augusta Longbottom -me quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Oh... ¡ya recuerdo!, ella es tu abuela ¿verdad? -asiente. Le paso mi brazo por su hombro- .¡Ya ha pasado tiempo! -le digo con una sonrisa, Neville me mira nervioso.

-Si... es cierto.

-¡No más de seis por bote! -Hagrid grita de repente.

Neville se sube a un bote, mientras yo me subo al que está al lado, donde estaba Harry y Ron, seguida de Lotte, Sucy, hasta Hermione.

-¿Todos han subido? -continua Hagrid, que tenía un bote para el solo -¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!.

Mientras nos deslizabamos por el lago todo estaba en silencio, ya que estábamos contemplando al castillo que se eleva sobre nuestras cabezas cada vez más mientras nos acercamos.

Pasamos por un túnel oscuro, que parece que nos conduce debajo del castillo, hasta que llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde trepamos entre las rocas y los guijarros.

-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es tu sapo? - dice Hagrid, mirando a Neville.

-¡Trevor! -grita Neville contento.

-Bueno, problema resuelto. -digo mirando al sapo con ternura.

Subimos por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, llegando a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

-¿Están todos aquí? ¿Tú todavía traes a tu sapo?. -Neville asiente.

Hagrid golpeó tres veces hasta que la puerta por fin. Y yo aún sigo temblando.

Salió una bruja alta, de cabello negro, trae una túnica verde esmeralda y su rostro es severo. No le vendría mal sonreír un poco.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Empezó a caminar seguida de los estudiantes. El vestibulo es... ENORME, nunca había visto un lugar tan grande, hay antorchas colgadas en las paredes, una escalera de marmol y unas grandes escaleras.

Espero que no me toque algunas de las habitaciones de hasta arriba. Llegamos a una habitación, fuera del vestíbulo.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el comedor, deberán ser seleccionados para las casas. La selección de la ceremonia es muy importante, por que, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas, harán que lo pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Mientras esperan, arréglense lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia, por favor, esperen aquí - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Y... sigo temblando, nos van a ver los demás estudiantes, los maestros ¡Y el director!.

Al menos Chariot no esta ahí, si hago el ridículo no lo va a ver, eso me calma un poco.

Después de unos segundos alguien entra de nuevo al cuarto, la profesora McGonagall regresó. Ahora si me siento peor, miro a Lotte, Ron y Harry estan igual de nerviosos que yo, Hermione murmura algunos hechizos, no sé, sólo está diciendo palabras que no conozco. Sucy sigue como siempre, ¡PARECE QUE NO LE IMPORTA!.

-Formen una fila y síganme.

¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CAMINAR, LAS PIERNAS ME ESTAN TEMBLANDO!.

Hago un esfuerzo por lograrlo, cuando llego a formarme, abren las puertas, entramos al gran salón y...

HAY MUCHA GENTE.

Hermione me empuja para empezar a caminar, puedo caerme en cualquier momento por temblarme las piernas. Al entrar todos nos siguen con la mirada. Mientras seguimos caminando Hermione me contaba de un hechizo para que pareciera que el techo era el cielo, claro, sin olvidar decír que leyo la historia de Hogwarts, podría pedirle que me dijiera algunas cosas. En el salón hay cuatro mesas paralelas, velas volando encima de nosotros, ¿no debería caernos cera? y la mesa de profesores enfrente. Los estudiantes aún nos seguían con la mirada, mientras nosotros quedabamos enfrente de ellos, dandole la espalda a los profesores.

McGonagall trae un taburete de tres patas, en el que apoya un sombrero de mago puntiagudo, de color marrón. Se hizo una rasgadura cerca del borde, se abre y se ancha como una boca y comienza a cantar.

...

  
Bueno, cuando la canción terminón todo los del salón comenzaron a aplaudir, estoy en un debate de aplaudir o no. Pensé que al menos iban a explicar más acerca de las casas, pero fue lo mismo que dijo McGonagall. Parece que Gryffindor si es la mejor opción. McGonagall, desenrolló un pergamino.

-Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione -dijo, volviendo su vista al pergamino- Abbott Hannah.

Pasa una chica rubia, con la cara rosada, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero, no hay ruido por unos segundos, hasta que el sombrero grita:

-¡Hufflepuff! -la habitación se llenó de aplausos.

Pasaron algunas personas, hasta que McGonagall llamó a Hermione, que casi corrió hacia el taburete.

-¡Griffyndor!

Por un momento pensé que iba a quedar en Ravenclaw.

En serio, tengo miedo, no falta mucho para que digan mi nombre, y no está Hermione aquí para que me empuje por si me quedo tiesa.

-Kagari Atsuko.

¡Ese es mi nombre!, la mayoría suele decirlo mal, que bueno que no sucedió aquí. Lotte me golpea con el codo, salgo corriendo hacia el taburete y me pongo el sombrero, que me tapa hasta los ojos.

_Mmm... eres valiente, amable, te gusta robarte la comida..._

¡Vaya! ¡_É_ste sombrero sabe todo!.

_Pues claro, soy el Sombrero Seleccionador. _

_Eh... ¿Escucha todo lo que pienso o...?, olvídelo... ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?..._

_¿Mmm?_ _._

_¿Usted cree que podría quedar en la casa que quedó Chariot Du Nord?_ _._

_Chariot Du Nord... la recuerdo perfectamente..._

_Apuesto que sabe que es la mejor, ¿no?_ _._

_Fué una gran bruja y muy amable_ _._

_Ya lo creo, popular tambi_ _én._

_Yo no diría eso, aunque casí siempre se metía en problemas_ _._

_Bueno, era de esperarse_ _._

_¿Es cierto que sus presentaciones son fantásticas?_

_¡SI!, son más que fantásticas son geniales_ _._

_Me hubiera gustado comprobarlo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella siempre me saludaba cuando iba al despacho de Dumbledore_ _._

_Eh... oiga ¿Qué hacía Chariot en el despacho de Dumbledore?_   
_No quiero malpensar..._

_Em... no, no es algo como lo que tal vez estés pensando_ _._

_Bueno, entonces ¿Puedo quedar en la casa de Chariot?_ _._

_Algo en tí me recuerda a ella, así que creo que ya se en cual..._

-¡Griffyndor! -grita, casí dejándome sorda.

El lugar volvió a llenarse de aplausos, me quité el sombrero, todos los del salón me miraban, corró hacia donde esta Hermione y me siento junto a ella.

¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!.

-Hola -dice un chico pelirrojo-, las vimos salir del compartimiento donde estaba nuestro hermano -señala a Ron-. Mi nombre es Fred y el es George -señala al chico de al lado.

Esos chicos si que son simpáticos, ellos sí que me entienden. No me había dado cuenta que había llegado el turno de Sucy y... ¡Es Gryffindor!, llegó a nuestra mesa con su misma cara seria, algunos la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, la sala estuvo en completo silencio, espero que quede con nosotros.

-¡Gryffindor!.

-¡SI! -grité seguida de los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Harry corre a nuestra mesa y se sienta a lado de un niño de pelo café, sólo falta que Lotte y Ron estén en Gryffindor y... ¡Lo estan!. Ron parece que está muy feliz.

Pasan los últimos niños y lo aproveché para ver la mesa de profesores, ahí esta la profesora Ursula, quien creo que se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, porque se puso nerviosa, a su lado izquierdo está un profesor con un gran turbante y a su derecha hay otro profesor que... estaba observando a Harry con odio, que raro, aúnque lo que me llama más la atención es que tiene el pelo grasoso, ni yo lo tengo tan maltratado, el profesor de pelo grasoso mira ahora hacia mi dirección, ups, creo que me descubrió, mejor miro a la profesora McGonagall, quien se lleva el taburete. Dumbledore se para y empieza a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡A un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas palabras: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizcón! ¡Muchas gracias! -volvió a sentarse.

Ese fue el mejor discurso que he ¡Escuchado! Parece que ese tal Dumbledore no es tan malo.


End file.
